This invention relates to a housing having an expansion tent that can be connected to the housing.
A housing in the sense of this invention may be a container, such as a 20′ ISO standard container. Such containers are used as shelters for multiple applications, such as mobile hospital or command post applications.
A container of this type having an expansion tent is disclosed, for example, in European Patent Document EP 1 273 743 A1.
Particularly for medical applications, it is important to avoid contamination of the tent interior at any time, especially during erecting or dismantling of the expansion tent. Direct contact between the interior space and the exterior space should generally be avoided, so that the interior side remains on the inside and the exterior side remains on the outside (this is the so-called IN IN/OUT OUT effect).
It is an object of the invention to permit hermetic sealing-off of such an interior space with respect to the environment in all constructive conditions of the tent, particularly during tent erecting and dismantling, independently of the type of construction of the expansion tent.
This task is achieved by way of a bag-shaped cover, which, at its opening, is permanently connected to the housing, which forms an interior surface of the erected expansion tent, and which is suitable for hermetically sealing off interiors of the housing and the expansion tent with respect to the environment. These interiors are sealed off, in this manner, during all operating conditions, while erecting the tent, and while dismantling the tent. Advantageous embodiments are also claimed.
According to the invention, a bag-shaped cover is provided, which, by way of its opening, is permanently connected to the housing in all constructive conditions of the expansion tent. In the erected condition of the expansion tent, this bag-shaped cover forms the interior surface of the expansion tent. Together with the housing, the cover forms a closed boundary surface which separates the contaminated exterior space from the interior space to be kept clean. As a result, a hermetically tight interior space can also be maintained during tent erecting and dismantling.
The expansion tent may be constructed as one element; thus, it may be constructed in one piece with a tent surface. According to an embodiment of the invention, the expansion tent may also be divided in several tent segments, which together form the expansion tent. This is particularly useful when an expansion tent is required that has a fairly large floor space. The reason is that, because of its size and weight, handling would be difficult with a single-element construction. Erecting and dismantling would require additional devices, which increases the erecting and dismantling time. The present invention ensures that, with several tent segments, contact of the environment with the interior is avoided at any time.
To erect the expansion tent, the individual tent segments can first be erected and mutually connected. In the case of a single-element tent, the latter is erected. The bag-shaped cover connected to the housing opening can then be unfolded and fixed to the interior surface of the tent segments. The bag-shaped cover thereby forms the interior surface of the expansion tent over all tent segments.
In an advantageous embodiment, the bag-shaped cover is constructed such that it is self-supporting in the erected condition. It is also stable by itself, and does not have to be connected with the tent construction. For this purpose, fiberglass rods known from conventional camping tents may be used. During erection, these rods can be pushed, for example, into pockets existing in the cover. This embodiment has the additional advantage that a complete uncoupling of the tent and the cover is achieved. The tent can be erected or dismantled completely independently of the cover.
The invention has the following advantages.
The handling of fairly large tents (larger than 45 m2) during erecting and dismantling, with a low personnel requirement, is permitted;
Hermetic sealing is provided during the erecting and dismantling operations;
Arbitrary commercially available tents of all types and construction principles can be used without adaptation or with only a slight adaptation; and
The bag-shaped cover and the housing connected thereto form a closed boundary surface providing a permanent separation between a contaminated exterior space and an interior space that is to be kept clean (the IN IN/OUT OUT effect).
The bag-shaped cover also provides an improvement to the thermal protection of the tent.
In an advantageous embodiment of the invention, one of the tent segments is permanently connected with the bag-shaped cover. In this case, the bag-shaped cover is already flatly arranged on the inward-facing surface of the corresponding tent segment, and does not have to be connected during erection. This is accelerates erecting (analogously, the cover does not have to be detached again from the tent segment when the tent is dismantled). In addition, during erection of this tent segment, the bag-shaped cover is thereby simultaneously at least partially unfolded. The remaining tent segments are connected in a detachable manner with the bag-shaped cover only when erecting the tent, and are separated from one another again during dismantling. This connection between the cover and the tent segment can be eliminated with a self-supporting cover.
In a particularly advantageous embodiment of the invention, the bag-shaped cover is permanently connected with the tent segment that forms the closing segment at the end of the expansion tent away from the container. In this case, while erecting this tent segment, which is oriented away from the container, the bag-shaped cover is guided through the already erected tent segments, which are closer to the housing. As soon as the tent segment away from the container has been erected, the bag-shaped cover will also be completely unfolded and only still has to be fixed to the tent segment or to the remaining tent segments.
For erecting the expansion tent according to this embodiment, the individual tent segments, with the exception of the segment provided at the end away from the container, can be erected first and then connected with one another. Subsequently, the erection of the tent segment at the end away from the container takes place, the erection of the latter tent segment taking place together with the unfolding of the bag-shaped cover, specifically through the erected remaining tent segments. This cover then only has to be fixed to the interior surfaces of the remaining tent segments.
In a further embodiment of the invention, one of the tent segments itself forms a section of the bag-shaped cover. In this case, the tent segment must consist of a gastight material. This tent segment advantageously is the segment that is situated at the end of the expansion tent away from the container. The bag-shaped cover, therefore, consists of the corresponding tent segment, which forms the end of the tent away from the container, as well as a tube-shaped section, which, on one side, is gastightly connected to the above-mentioned tent segment and, on the other side, is gastightly connected to the housing.
To erect the expansion tent according to this embodiment, the individual tent segments, with the exception of the tent segment provided at the end away from the container, can first be erected and connected with one another. Subsequently, erection of the tent segment at the end away from the container takes place. Erection of the latter tent segment coincides with unfolding of the bag-shaped cover. In this case, erection takes place through the already erected tent segments. The cover then only has to be fixed to the interior surfaces of the remaining tent segments.
In the transport condition of the expansion tent, the tent segments and the bag-shaped cover are situated in a packed condition. These segments and the cover, for example, may be folded and rolled up inside the housing. Thus, a compact form is achieved, which protects the flexible, and therefore easily damageable, components of the expansion tent.
The expansion tent may be an inflatable tent. The following construction principles may be used here.
Air cells: Joined-together air-filled tubes whose exterior sides form the outer wall of the tent and whose interior sides form the interior wall. The tubes are connected with one another in the center, so that a hermetically closed wall structure is created in the center. The excess pressure in the tubes permits the omission of a supporting structure (no framing is required).
High-pressure beams: Tubes having an internal pressure greater than 1 bar inside the tent cover and having the purpose of absorbing forces acting upon the tent (frame replacement).
Low-pressure beams: Tubes having an internal pressure lower than 0.7 bar inside the tent cover and having the purpose of absorbing the forces acting upon the tent (frame replacement).
Other tent constructions, such as those with a bearing structure that is formed by a rod assembly, can also be used.